


【承花】七彩炫光儿童滑板车（R）

by Half_Blind



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Blind/pseuds/Half_Blind





	【承花】七彩炫光儿童滑板车（R）

你们老夫老夫是真的会玩。

*瞎起的题目，虽然憨批，但这是个车车  
*四部承花，意外主动的花京院，总之祝大家身体健康（？

“承太郎。”花京院走进厨房，发现自家对象正拿着锅铲发呆，平底锅里倒了油，煤气灶却是关着的。白金之星飘在一旁手握两颗鸡蛋，显得有些无聊，且委屈。  
花京院努力控制住嘴角，又喊了一声：“早上好，承太郎。”  
空条博士猛然回神，白金之星出手如风，鸡蛋完美精准地落在锅里，动作酷炫，但无事发生。  
这次花京院没忍住，他哧哧笑着伸出手，帮忙拧了煤气灶的旋钮。

荷包蛋煎得恰到好处，躺在洁净的瓷盘里，洒了一点黑胡椒，让人很有胃口。花京院对承太郎做的早餐向来捧场，但今天不同，他一看见荷包蛋就会想起刚才愣愣的承太郎——顾及爱人的面子，只好闷着头对盘子偷笑。  
可惜这种掩饰完全是在做无用功。承太郎看着他抖个不停的刘海，无奈道：“花京院。”  
于是花京院抬起头来。笑这件事有些魔性，一开了头就不太容易停下，他此刻有些喘不上气，眉梢眼角都泛着柔软的涟漪。承太郎看着他，神情无奈，还带着隐约的（也许是出于他的主观想法）委屈。  
该死。他们同时想道。这家伙太可爱了。  
“我只是在想昨晚的梦。”承太郎说。眼下容不得他不解释，否则花京院极有可能会笑到明天去。尽管两人确认关系已经十年，但花京院还一直保留着少年时的促狭，热衷于抓住承太郎的破绽，并不时拿出来逗弄他。  
“我梦见我们第一次见面那天，在那道石阶上。”他语气平缓，不动声色地翻旧账， “你伏击了我，又给我递来手帕。”  
花京院的动作停顿了一下。虽然当年是被肉芽控制身不由己，他依旧感到愧疚。  
“后来我打开了那张手帕。”承太郎接着道，“里面是你写的情书。”  
愧疚荡然无存。

他们在刀叉之间小小地打了一架，以花京院成功抢走承太郎的培根解气告终。这时上班时间也到了，匆匆收拾碗盘，帮助彼此整理衣领，一个早安吻。  
“说真的，承太郎。”临出门前，花京院问，“你会梦见曾经的我……是不是有什么想法？”他眼睛微微一挑，丢了个不太熟练的媚眼。  
不过这招对承太郎有用。花京院看着面容镇定动作却有些僵硬的承太郎，若有所思，随后像偷了腥的狐狸一样笑起来。  
今晚早点回家吧。他愉悦地想。

你想过会在自己家里遭受袭击吗，承太郎？  
他在玄关就感觉到了不对劲，熟悉的气息却让白金之星即将挥出的拳头硬生生止住。柔软的晶质触手埋伏已久，迅速爬上脚踝手腕腰间，控制住他的行动，又保留在一个不会伤人的力度。承太郎被拖拽着进入客厅，半倒在沙发上。吊灯在此时光芒大绽，身穿绿色学兰的身影倚在楼梯栏杆上，拽弄着肩上的围巾。  
承太郎呼吸一滞。  
“你看起来很困扰。”花京院笑眯眯地道，“需不需要帮忙？”  
他慢慢从楼梯上走下，停在承太郎面前，居高临下地投落一个眼神。他的指尖微凉，指甲圆润，漫不经心地挑逗、刮过承太郎的嘴唇。伴随暧昧的小动作，花京院几乎贴在了承太郎的身上，两人的身高差方便了他的下一步行动——膝盖在承太郎小腹处蹭蹭碰碰，感受着那处迅速变得炽热与鼓胀。  
“空条承太郎。”花京院压低声音，舌尖在爱人的耳垂一触即分，“我会在今天之内，狩猎你的心脏。”他把情绪掌握得很好，像是身披鳞片的冷血动物嘶嘶吐信，危险与不加掩饰的欲望并存。而承太郎只是静静地看着他。承太郎不是被蛇诱惑的人，他是那棵被蛇盘缠的树，他们彼此依靠彼此庇护，像一圈圈年轮与褪下的蛇皮般缠绵不休。  
花京院解开他的衣领，从下颌开始，沿脖颈亲吻啃咬，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他叼着脆弱的喉结舔舐，欣赏承太郎逐渐粗重的呼吸，灵活的手指解开更多纽扣。嘴唇紧贴温暖干燥的肌肤一路向下，在左侧胸膛停留，这时他忽起恶作剧的心思，张嘴含住了那浅褐色的一点。承太郎的身体猛然颤抖了一下。“花京院。”他沉声道，带着点警告的意味。花京院抬起眼睛从睫毛下看着他，荡漾的紫色水波中满是得意。不过最终他还是放过了承太郎，只在胸膛上留下一个牙印，同时最后的皮带扣也松脱了，空条博士此时的模样十分不端庄。  
花京院扯开薄而有弹性的布料，握住已经完全勃起的粗大性器揉弄，舌尖在顶端打转，短促而快速地吮吸。今天他拿定了主意要做掌控者，于是只尽着自己的兴趣挑弄磨蹭。他能感受到承太郎的兴奋与迫切，却坏笑着松开嘴，用脸颊轻轻贴着手中的玩意摩擦，他体会着其上跳动的青筋，滚烫的温度烧灼着，沿相接的皮肤传染到全身。花京院不得不承认自己此时也有些迫不及待，但为了避免前功尽弃，还是止于亲热的贴面礼，好似那不是什么能让人欲仙欲死喘息连连的凶物，而仅仅是一个孩子在面对自己最爱的玩具。  
直到他觉得可以了，才开始慢条斯理地解开自己的衣物，十年前的制服穿起来依旧合身，只是因为他这些年的工作锻炼出的肌肉略显紧绷，在他弯下腰的时候勒出惊心动魄的弧度。承太郎早已到了极限，单靠过人的意志力支撑，这份意志力在他看见眼前的画面时几乎土崩瓦解：花京院在制服下没有穿任何东西。被他死死盯着的人很快将脱下的衣服丢在一边，仅着那件长制服外套转身，跨坐到他身上，一手撑在他腰腹间，一手摸索着他的性器，似乎打算直接坐下去。  
承太郎立即挣扎着后退了一点：“别胡闹，你会受伤的。”  
花京院睁大眼睛看着他，末了噗嗤一下笑出了声：“我早就自己扩张过了，承太郎……等等，还没完呢，我不能用这种语气和你说话。”  
“不会就这样投降了吧，空条承太郎？”他决心当个敬业的演员，一边慢慢地让滚热的物事嵌入自己的身体，一边带着喘息开口嘲讽，“你不可能只有这点本事，别让我失望。”温热柔软的内壁收缩着，与被它含着的性器一样急切而饥渴。承太郎动了动腰，被吞入的半截在天堂，被冷落的半截在地狱，这种对比很刺激，但不好受。花京院微微仰着头，从眼尾余光观察他，他的帽子一开始就被掀掉了，凌乱的黑发被汗水粘在额上，神情专注得像在面对某个重要论题，但眼神里燃烧着火焰。花京院熟悉他身上的每一块肌肉，也知道在意乱神迷时他会怎样温柔且坚定地征伐，想到此处，饥渴的小口不由得又吮吸了几下。这是个信号，承太郎轻松挣脱本就不牢固的束缚，反过来将花京院搂抱在怀。这下抵到最深处了，进入并不困难，他们的身体在长期亲昵里彼此契合，亲密无间。  
花京院大张着腿，紧紧抓住身下的衣物，让喘息和低吟自然而然从口中溢出。承太郎要惩罚他方才的恶作剧，熟练地咬住乳头轻轻拉扯，手指也没有冷落另一边。过度的玩弄让乳头充血肿胀，湿润地挺立在空气里微微颤动，花京院感到胸前传来凉意，难耐地扭了扭身子，换来的却是更用力的蹂躏。强烈的酥麻沿着脊椎下窜，与身下传来的快感碰撞爆发，却还未达到可以释放的程度，他发出一声抽泣。  
“不会就这样投降了吧，花京院典明？”承太郎说，他学习了花京院的句式，一下一下动着腰，刻意放慢动作将缠绵缱绻变为一场情色的审讯，“这么说来你也不过如此，不费吹灰之力就能将你制裁。”他的手在花京院身上游移，带着一层薄汗的身体有种说不出的吸引力，尤其是柔韧的腰肢，放松又绷紧，勾出充满力量美的曲线。 “有些话不要说得太早。”花京院道，他环住承太郎的脖颈，用嘴唇堵住了这人可能出口的刻薄话。他们激烈而贪婪地吻着对方，甚至带上了一点撕咬，柔软的舌纠缠不止：曾有人说这是人体最有力的肌肉，这个结论后来被推翻，但也许它自有道理，亲吻像湍急的水流，有着不可抗拒的强大力量，人在浮沉之间漂泊不定，被浪潮抛向高空，源源不断的快感是唯一的缰绳，把即将脱离的灵魂系在肉体上。  
他们在急流中漂浮，紧紧相拥，只有彼此是永明的灯塔。猛烈的冲击让花京院将头高高仰起，泪水的痕迹一路延伸到锁骨，承太郎将它吻去，在其上覆盖一连串细碎的痕迹。他低头舔舐花京院小腹上颜色浅淡的伤疤，彻底破坏又重生的皮肤似乎比别处敏感，花京院的手指在他肩背上乱抓，带着泣音小声呼唤他的名字。  
深处的那一点，每次擦过都带来一阵酥麻。承太郎时而对它重重碾压，时而隔靴搔痒地将它轻轻放过，怀中的反应总是无比撩人；而花京院的喉咙已经发哑，精液和汗水粘满两人的小腹，期间他经历了数次高潮，尚且不愿服输，勉力动着酸软的腰肢，修长双腿盘在爱人精瘦结实的腰间，要让承太郎缴械投降。法皇之绿顺应主人的意愿，攀附上两人的身体缠绕挪动。精神力量凝聚的替身是光滑冰凉的，介于有无之间，刺激着感官与精神。  
最后一次用力吮吸，微凉的粘稠喷薄而出，承太郎终于将自己交付在他的体内。

他们相拥躺在沙发上，承太郎用手指一下下梳理着花京院的头发：“今天怎么突然……这么做？”  
“你说你梦到了十七岁的我。”花京院趴在他胸前，懒洋洋地，“我还当你对现在的我厌倦了呢。”  
“说笑的，我知道你不会，但生活多少需要点特殊的调剂。”他偏过头对承太郎眨眨眼睛，“如何，满意吗？”  
“很满意。”承太郎捋起他的一缕发丝在唇边亲吻，“看来我也该给你一些回应。”  
“等等——承太郎？”  
“要如何证明我对你抱有永恒的兴趣呢，花京院。不陪我探讨一下吗？”

空条博士开始了他的第二次研究。


End file.
